Breakfast?
by CatRocks
Summary: Danny's hiding behind a plant, Taylor is beating up Max, and Alyssa is hoping that Cole will ask her out. And it's not even breakfast yet. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Cat: I was bored, so this is interaction between the Wild Force Rangers after some completely undistinguishable battle. There may be slight OOC-ness happening, but I tried to avoid it. Pairings are Cole/Alyssa and minor Cole/Taylor

"Hey, Alyssa," Max said and everyone tensed. They weren't sure exactly what Max was going to say, but they could bet that it would get him into some kind of trouble. "Good thing you showed up when you did. Taylor was seriously scared."

Taylor responded with an instant "Was not!" and attempted to hit Max over the head. He ducked and stood quickly, backing up.

"Uh oh. Gotta go." He waved, grinned, and took off, Taylor hot on his heels.

"Yeah, you'd better run!"

"Faster Max!" Cole shouted his good advice with a laugh as the two disappeared into the woods. There was a faint crash and howls of pain, mingled with peels of laughter. Alyssa smiled and shook her head slightly as she sat heavily on the now vacated bench.

Danny glanced from Alyssa to Cole and back again. "I've got something…that…I should probably go." He excused him self and left the two to have their privacy. Not noticing why Danny had left, Cole shrugged and took a seat on the bench as well.

"Max did have a point, you did save the day." He said. Alyssa could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and glanced down at her hands before responding.

"You guys were doing fine. Besides, I'm sure Max just wanted to cause trouble."

"True. But still—" Alyssa cut him off, smiling to herself.

"Danny's spying on us."

"Where?"

"There" she nodded in the direction of a large potted plant and there was a distinctive rustling sound, as if someone had quickly pulled their head out of sight. Cole looked quizzically in that direction.

"I don't know why. He's perfectly welcome to join us."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I don't know./ I thought we were…bonding."

Thankfully, Cole didn't have to respond. Max stumbled back into the clearing, Taylor inches behind him.

Max was running around in circles screaming his head off, and Taylor was chasing after him, and they both looked like they belong in a Roadrunner cartoon. Suddenly, Max stopped. He turned to face Taylor, hands in the air, looking stricken. "Hold on. We'd better take this somewhere else." Under Taylor's glare he explained in a secretive whisper that was perfectly audible. "They're having a Kodak moment." Taylor followed his glance over to Cole and Alyssa.

They met each other's eyes for a moment, and then looked quickly away, blushing slightly. Taylor hit him over the head. Hard. Very Hard. "You dolt! Now you've given them ideas!"

"Oh, that's right." Max said, suppressing a laugh. "Cole's yours." Taylor stood stock still.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Max whimpered. He seemed to have realized that he had just made a potentially fatal mistake. Indeed, Taylor lunged at him and proceeded to beat him to a pulp.

Alyssa and Cole jumped into the fray in an effort to keep Taylor from killing him. Eventually, and with a good deal of effort, they managed to restrain her. Wrenching herself from their grasp and breathing heavily, Taylor calmed down.

After Max had gotten a chance to catch his breath he said, "Yeah Taylor. That's right." She glared at him and Alyssa and Cole could scarcely believe how stupid he was being. He was going to start teasing her again? With a glance at each other they silently decided not to interfere in Max's inevitable punishment. "Peace, quiet, tranquility. Ommm." He mocked. Danny reappeared to watch the fun as Taylor refreshed her attack.

"He's going to be sore in the morning." Alyssa said sympathetically. Danny nodded. About a third of the way through Max's through beating, Shayla appeared.

"Rangers!" She said sharply and everyone stopped dead. Alyssa had a hand over her mouth to hide laughter, Danny was biting his tongue to the same affect. Cole was laughing outright, and Taylor had her fist about a quarter of an inch away from Max's skull. "I assume you have an explanation for such inexcusable behavior."

Taylor dropped Max into the dirt and stood up, brushing the dust from her hands. She then clasped them behind her back innocently.

"Not really Princess." She said, flashing a large fake smile.

"We were just having a little fun." Max added, smiling his own cheesy grin and draping an arm dramatically around Taylor's shoulders.

"All right then." Shayla said uneasily and disappeared again. Taylor immediately turned to glare at Max.

"You're touching me."

"Sorry." Max snapped his arm back, and looked prepared to run again. "Are you going to hit me again?"

"Nope. That would require too much work, and I'm hungry."

"Breakfast!" Max cried as though suddenly remembering that such a meal existed. "Come on guys!" The others followed him obediently, Taylor rolling her eyes and laughing.

Cat: You've read, now review! Please. I forgot to add that.


	2. Disclaimer

Cat: This is the disclaimer for the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers in any way shape or form. The entire show belongs to someone much smarter/better/with more money than I. **


End file.
